Light of an Angel
by SagiousMan95
Summary: A woman reborn as a winged child in the world of Naruto, must survive this dog eat dog, world in order to survive, but her first challenge may destroy her before she even begins, Surviving Orochimaru's delicate touch. Rated M for fight scenes and other stuff.
1. Birth of an Angel

**Birth of an Angel  
**

Authors Note: This is my first story on this site, and I wish to extend my thanks for taking the time to read this story. I'll try and keep this story on a regular schedule, but I hold no promises. Any and all reviews of this story I welcome with open arms both praises and critiques. Now I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks for your time: SagoiusMan95~

* * *

My life into this world was painful. For the first few months' hell years even, there was nothing but a steady stream of pain and torture. I couldn't fight back as much as my more mature mind tried to tell me. My limbs seemed too small for the task, and I could not articulate my pain into words, so the logical thing I did, was scream.

I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping, pleading for the pain to go away, to stop, to diminish even, anything. But my torturers just ignored my pleas and continued with their work.

Maybe I should rewind a little. Before I 'Came' here, I was a twenty one year old woman with a good understanding in animation and artistry that I held a steady job. A family of two parents and two younger siblings, no girlfriend, but I was comfortable with my life.

Then this happened.

One moment I'm sleeping in my bed the next I'm in some sort of underground facility and my hellish existence began. Before the pain began I noticed that everything seemed way too big, and my body felt like it was nothing but rubber that flopped when I wanted it to move.

My hearing and sight were worse then I remembered as I could only hear my own voice, and the only thing that showed were blocks of white and black as there was no such thing as color in the 'Pit'.

The only way I could tell time was when a tube was stuffed down my throat and this mushy crap would be pumped into my stomach, obviously that was used to feed me. It was daily thing that happened only once for several hours so it was obvious I was fed once a day, or at least I hoped it was that. I was just guessing and for all I know they could have been feeding me every once a week.

And since I was never really thirsty until the 'crap' was pumped into me, I guess that was how they kept me from dehydration as well, so that blew apart my theory of weekly or monthly meals.

After three hundred or so 'meals', I had gotten bigger, my body responding more to me, but I still couldn't really move, but that was when they really went all out on me.

Needles filled with God only knows what were pricked into me, the contents freezing my body as it went in, then less than a minute of the unknown liquid entering my body it burned as if molten liquid was pumped into my veins, boiling my blood and burning organs to a crisp. During that time blood was taken from me, paper was stuck to me as I writhed on the table crying out in pain.

Rough hands would hold my body down when I thrashed too much for the papers to stay on, and they would inject me again and replace the papers that were torn off and the process would repeat in a vicious cycle

But after around four hundred 'meals' that was when all the pains so far paled in comparison to what happened next.

They did the normal routine, taking my blood, placing the odd papers onto different places of my body, but instead of the usual dozen syringes pumping me full of unknown chemicals, they placed one syringe directly over my heart, injected its contents into me, then they waited.

They didn't have to wait long, because as soon as the liquid entered my body, it screamed bloody murder against this newest intruder. It was different than the others, instead of just molten lava burning everything in its path blindly; this…this thing had a mind of its own.

It attacked anything it thought was a threat burning whatever got in its way. Which meant my whole body was fair game. My body fought against it, and got burned to a crisp for its trouble, but as the 'Fire Snake' as I called it afterwards, finished one fight and went to attack some different part of my body it replaced the dead part of my body with something else. What it was I have no idea, but it didn't cause me pain so I forgot about it as the Snake burned my body from the inside out.

I think I died almost three times as the Snake did its work, my tormentors scrambling madly to keep my body alive, working with furious fervor. If I didn't know that they were the reason I was in this mess in the first place I would have felt thankful.

Finally after an incalculable time, the Snake curled its body inside, just below my stomach and went to sleep. Not dead but merely hibernating in my body, making a new home for itself in me.

After that they let me rest for about seven meals, doing nothing but try to have me recover from the Snakes burning touch. But after that respite, they got nastier. Not as bad as the Snake, that will be the most painful thing in my life and I doubt anything could overcome that. The tests they did after my break were more painful than the ones before the Snake, and more numerous as well.

Syringes went deep into my arms biting into bone, with needles also piercing my lungs and other organs I did not now could be touched by syringes.

The worst, that was almost as bad as the Snake was when my back started to tear and rip apart. I don't know if it was the Snake's fault, or if it was the chemical from before that were just now kicking in, but it started to tear apart on its own without the aid of my tormentors.

It's hard to describe, my back was both being torn apart, but also something _out _of my back. I thrashed in my tormenters grips as they had me pinned to the table to keep me on my stomach as the pain increased. They made sure I stayed that way until it was over, which was hours maybe even days later. After that I was always on my stomach so I couldn't see what happened to my back, but ignored it as the more regular tests started to take my thoughts away from that.

After a total count of nearly thirteen hundred 'meals', they stopped. All the syringes, the papers, blood samples, everything just stopped. For how long I stayed in there I don't know, without my daily meals it could have been hours or years as far as I knew. Then a single man comes in, unchains me from my table, and in a surprisingly gentle fashion carries me away.

I'm carried somewhere with bright light, but I was too weak to cover my eyes so I just squinted to try and keep my eyes from stinging from the light I hadn't seen in what seemed forever. My neck was too rubbery to try and look at my savior, but I hoped that everything was over that all the pain I had endured would come to an end.

After a few minutes of walking, I was placed (again surprisingly) gently onto a soft bed, and after years of just a stone bed this was heaven. I passed out before my head even hit the pillow.

I awoke to find myself no longer on that stone bench I was chained to for what apparently was years. I stood, but nearly toppled as legs as my legs were weak from never being used. After a few more tries though, I was able to stand with my own two feet but my legs buckled precariously.

I shakily did a 360 of my new abode. It was Spartan, with bare cement walls. A single wooden door was my exit. The contents of my new room, was a futon, desk, chair and a single candle fixed to the wall as my source of light.

Next I took stock of myself, after nearly three years of not being able to see myself, I wanted to see how badly I was hurt. But what I saw made me nearly fainted in shock.

Instead of the battered body of a tanned, body of a pretty looking twenty-one year old, I found myself looking at the body of a battered, bloody, and pale skinny body of what looked to be a three or four year old. My hair was just above my waist, still my fiery red color I remember it being. I was thankful that was still the same, have to take the small blessings.

Then I hear a rustling that wasn't the rubbing of the rags I was currently wearing, and I just noticed the heavy weight I had on my back and now I finally had a chance to see what it was. I looked over my shoulder, and almost fainted again.

On my back was a pair of rusty red, two and a half meter long _wings!_ They were about as big as I was tall, and I knew that if I stretched out my wings I could touch the wall on either side of me easily. I reached around, and felt the dirty red feathers, letting them slip through my hands like silk.

Without a thought I had them wrapped around my body so I could get a better feel. It felt odd really to have body parts outside of your arms and legs to control, but it was instinctive and I doubt I would need long to acquaint myself with them.

"Good morning child." A soft voice said behind me. I whirled facing the door, and there standing in the doorways was the man who saved me. He was tall, nearly two meters tall easily dwarfing my half meter frame. He was pale, literally the color of snow, his body covered by a baggy white shirt that covered his hands and arms completely. Tying the shirt on his waist was a purple rope like belt. His pants also baggy and white were tapped at the ankles giving a sort of balloon effect, with black open toed sandals finish off the ensemble.

His face was thin and aristocratic, golden eyes with the skin around them painted purple with tattoos. Long black hair went into a straight bee line to his waist, longer than mine.

Behind him stood a girl about twelve years old, wearing a brown version of his clothing, with what looked like mesh underneath, and shorts instead of long pants with a tan cloth tying the shirt to her waist. Her hair was framed with two blue bangs with the rest of her hair in a spiked ponytail.

But something about the man, I'm not sure he just had that aura of a powerful man. Like a lawyer who knew everything about everybody, and used all of his influence to get what he wanted and if you pissed him off your life was ruined. But unlike a lawyer, if you pissed this guy off, you died. This man was a predator among men, his stance assured, and steady. His eyes cold despite the warm smile he wore, a wolf in sheep's clothing.

I shivered a little, and not from the cold. But I swallowed my fear and asked, "Who are you?"

My voice was nothing but a whisper, I barely heard it myself and I doubt if anyone wasn't trying to listen they would have mistaken it for the wind.

And it felt like I gargled glass then chewed on salt rocks afterwards. My tormentors were not nice with the tube. His smile still in place even as his eyes regarded me coldly, he said in a semi-comforting tone, "My name is Orochimaru, child. You are safe now."

I nodded despite not liking this man he still stopped my tormentors from doing anything else to me. Plus his name rang a dusty bell that for the life of me could not remember.

After a second of consideration, I asked hoarsly "Where am I?"

"Safe." Was the one word answer, then he elaborated, "You are in one of my bases, so no one will be able to find and hurt you again."

_So no one will hear you scream_, was my first thought to his uninformative answer. But I shook it off mentally.

"What happened to my family? My parents, brother, sister?" My voice growing more frantic with panic, despite its dried state, as my mind conjured horrible things happening to my family.

Orochimaru though gave me a confused frown, his brows furrowing slightly in his confusion, "I thought you were an only child Hotaru-chan?"  
I froze, my mind coming to a complete stand still, "What?" I croaked out in disbelief.

He nodded solemnly, his golden eyes analyzing me, "You were the only child of two Konoha chunnin who died tragically while on separate missions. You were placed in an orphanage before I found you and left you with my _subordinates_." He spat out the word, as if reliving something that angered him greatly.

My eyes went wide with the realization, "You! You left me in that, 'Pit'?" My voice incredulous as I scrambled to get away from this thing, almost instinctive to get away from the man who caused me nearly more than three years worth of pain.

He approached me cautiously, like you would a hurt and rabid dog holding his hands up in the universal signal of peace, "I did not know of the horrible atrocities my men would do to you. If I did, I would never have placed in their care. I wouldn't have let you go near a thousand meters if I knew what was about to happen to you."

His face became remorseful, and he kneeled in front of me holding out his hand hoping for me to take it, "Could you forgive this man's fallibility?"

Two sides were warring within my mind, one side, the child part of me wanted to trust this man. He stopped the pain and that gave him some credit. It was a mistake, a big one for sure but a mistake nonetheless and he deserved forgiveness. He even gave me a room without restraints and if he wanted to hurt us he would have already.

But the larger more mature part of me didn't trust an iota of this man. He placed us in that Pit of Hell and left us there for years. He was the reason the Snake was still curled in my stomach hibernating, the reason why my wings hurt so much when I got them. All the pain, all the suffering, I had to go through was on his hands.

My conflict seemed to show on my face as Orochimaru sighed and stood with a disappointed look on his face, "I see. I hope you change your mind soon, Hotaru-chan." Turning around he made to leave the room, but stopped just short and looked behind him, "Food and water will be given to you during your stay. And I hope you will change your mind about me. I will not hurt you child like my _men _did."

With that he turned and left. The girl stood there staring at me for some reason, before Orochimaru's voice sounded out, "Guren-chan come along!" She scampered out of the room, closing the door behind her as she did.

After they left I sat heavily in the only chair, cradling my head in my hands as my mind whirled with the information Orochimaru had given me. Konoha, chunnin, missions? What was he talking about? My mum was a groomer, and my dad a chef. I know I had a younger brother and sister. And Hotaru-chan? That was my name? Maybe he got his information wrong and thought I was somebody else, but then that dusty rang again in my mind this time louder.

_Wait…Orochimaru…Konoha…Is this guy talking about Konohagakure no Sato? The Village Hidden in the Leaves? I thought that was only in an anime show? _Either this guy is pulling some sick joke, or he is a sick demented man in his own twisted world and dragged me into it…or maybe I came to the Naruto verse. Then that means I just talked to Orochimaru of the Sanin, The Snake Sanin, one of the most hated traitors in Konoha's history.

That revelation opened a bunch more questions, like, Why? Why was I sent here? Why in a kids body? Wouldn't it been better to send me as an adult? And sending me to Orocichimaru? Now I knew I couldn't trust the bastard, but…

My head was spinning and I knew I wouldn't stay awake with all the excitement that occurred over the last half hour, so I flopped onto the futon, and as soon as I hit the pillow I was out like a light.


	2. Angel meets the Devil

**The Angel Meets the Devil**

* * *

I awoke from my sleep, feeling refreshed. Though my body still ached from the years of torture, my body still felt better than it had in…forever. I stretched my sore muscles, making a content sigh as my back cracked pleasurably.

But soon, my nose instantly picked up the smell of food. Following my nose to said food, I sat down to a tray full of food on the sole desk in the room. A bowl of rice, steamed vegetables, and meat just sat there waiting to be eaten by me. The smell alone, made my mouth water uncontrollably. Next to the tray was a jug of what I suppose was water, but at this point my mind didn't care if it was muddy sewer water, it just wanted it!

With near animalistic frenzy I attacked the food in front of me, tearing into the meat like a dog. I drained the jug of its contents forgoing cups and utensils as my instincts drove me to only think of nothing but one thing, _Eat! Drink! _In what seemed like less than a minute my stomach was letting out content growls as I slouched in my chair.

But then that reminded me of who fed me this meal and my happy mood was driven away faster than the food that was placed in front of me. Now that I had a clearer head (Sort of), I looked at my situation pragmatically. I tossed out the idea that this was a sick joke, that was a given, no one would go this far for a horrible prank. I also tossed out that Orochimaru was just some demented man playing out some sick obsession with the Naruto series.

One likely possibility was that I was having a horrible nightmare that made pain entirely possible. Something called Night Terrors I believe they're called. That could be it, having Night Terrors could explain all the pain I've encountered so far. All of this could all just be in my head. I shook my head and tossed that idea out as well.

If I was having Night Terrors, there would have been breaks between the dreams as I woke up. And I wouldn't have such crystal clear memories as I am horrible at remembering dreams if at all. I also doubt Night Terrors would have a happy ending (sort of), it would just continue being horrible, not little breaks of pleasure like this

That left me with the most obvious, and at the same time, most unbelievable theory.

That I was somehow reborn into the Naruto universe as a small four or five year old child with wings. That makes no sense though; I was a perfectly healthy woman in my early twenties, I couldn't have just _died _in my sleep. I had no heart problems, a respectable cholesterol level, both good and bad. I had no known diseases and I never had a genetic history of stroke or cancer. So how could I have just 'died' in my 'Old' world?

I vaguely remember the Naruto storyline from my teens and funnily enough I didn't exactly follow either the manga or anime very seriously. And that's the crux of the problem, right? Isn't the story of Naruto FAKE? It was made up, a fantasy, everything in Naruto the imagination of a couple of Japanese writers, possibly high on weed to come up with it in the first place.

But then I remembered something my dad used to say when I was younger. He was an avid reader of fantasy adventure books, reading series that spanned dozens of books and stories spanning decade's even centuries in a worlds timeline. He once told me when I was about twelve or thirteen years old, _"Authors don't make up worlds, they somehow tap into worlds, observe it, experience it even. They then write those experiences down, to show our world their stories. So you see books aren't just stories, they are completely different Universes."_

So is that what happened to me? I was sent to experience something in the universe of Naruto, and then write it down when I got back home? That made no sense though this world was already tapped if the creators of Naruto have anything to say about that. So why was I here? What was my purpose?  
I cradled my head in my hands almost having a mental break down. Oh god my head is hurting.

I sat back up, and took a deep calming breath, then exhaled slowly relaxing both my mind and body. This was getting me nowhere. Contemplating how I got here was useless, wasting both my time and energy. Right now I needed to look to the present and somehow get myself out of the hands of a madman.

First fact, Orochimaru is a missing nin, so I doubt he would just make his base easy to enter, let alone find, so waiting for rescue was pointless. Second he is devious, he probably has traps, maze like corridors, patrols, anything to make it harder to get to him or his secrets. Third he probably has ways of tracking people inside his bases. Whether it was with cameras or some ninja detections seal…thingy, I'm not sure but I doubt he wouldn't have his entire base tapped somehow.

Just as I was thinking of somehow using this information to my advantage, my thinking was interrupted by my door opening. A pale teen, about thirteen or so stood there. The teen's skin was as pale as Orochimaru's, the reason eluding me, his hair a pale white reaching below his shoulders. He had no eyebrows only two spots of red where the eyebrows were supposed to be.

The teens clothing was a copy of Orochimaru's white coat with purple rope belt, and white pants.

The teens eyed me in apparent apathy as if he already knew I was nothing of note. Before my annoyance at him could get the better of me though, he spoke in a monotone, "Orochimaru-sama wishes to speak to you."

I blinked in surprise, but before I could even ask why he turned and left. I scrambled to follow him as I shouted out, "Hey wait up!" After catching up to him I walked about a half foot behind him, not comfortable around this kid to be standing right next to him.

After about two minutes of silence and the pattering of my bare feet and his sandals, I asked, "So what's your name?"

A glance back at me, then he looked stoically forward again, "My name is Kimmimaru."He didn't sound hostile, just blandly saying his name. But he could have been raging at me and I wouldn't have known, his voice sounding that dead.

I nodded and gave a grin despite myself, "Nice to meet you Kimmimaru, my name is…" I paused for a second, not sure whether I should go by my 'old' name, or if I should use my 'new' name. "Hotaru. My name is Hotaru Rowe." What can I say, I love compromises. Kimmimaru again gave a look over his shoulder, in what I assumed was an eyebrow raised in curiosity, "Rowe? I have not heard a last name like that before."

I shrugged, a sheepish grin on my face, "Hey it's my family's name. I can't choose my name." Kimmimaru gave a thoughtful look before turning forward again, "No I suppose not." He murmured. Silence fell again, this time less tense then it was before. Not exactly what I would call comfortable, but it was better than when we first met.

Finally we reached a simple pair of stone doors with what looked to be engravings in the middle and borders of the doors. Kimmimaru knocked loudly on the door, waited for a heartbeat then pushed the doors wide open. Inside the room was huge, about as big as my old two story house I grew up in my old life.

Torches dotted the walls on the far side of the room, and despite their purpose the torches gave off little light a circle of light about two or three feet before the shadows took over again. The entire room was empty except for a raised stone dais, and placed on it was a simple stone throne. It was easily twice as big as me, and perched like a king inspecting his kingdom was Orochimaru.

He sat there with an amused dark smile, slouching in an obviously bored fashion as he watched me and Kimmimaru approach him.

It's different looking at an evil man's lair from T.V., and experiencing it in real life. When you watch it on T.V., you think 'Oh god that guy really needs to see an interior decorator.'

But being in the lair of a truly evil man, I didn't think the décor was drab. It terrified me. The reason why these guys have such terrible decorations is not because they have horrible tastes; it's to intimidate both their enemies and subordinates alike. It's to make you feel hopeless, to let you know that you are worthless to the master of this room, this base, this _kingdom. _

This room intimidated me greatly. The hairs on my arms and neck stood to attention as my body fought with instinct. I felt like I just trespassed into the domain of a dark god, and now my soul was Orochimarus property to toy with as he pleased, like countless others before me. In this room he **knew** he was a god. The only reason I was alive now was because of a whim nothing more, that fact chilling me to the bone.

As I look back on that moment, it was an egotistical, arrogant way of intimidating people, but unfortunately for me, it was a very effective method. Especially for someone who has never known a man that would, and could kill me for the littlest of reasons. Moisture left my mouth, as it relocated to my palms making them feel clammy. My heart started pounding in my chest as breath became hard to come by with every step closer to this destructive _creature_.

We stopped scarcely two meters away Kimmimaru stopped, with me hanging back a bit my instincts telling me to run the opposite direction of this powerful predator. Kimmimaru then got onto one knee, like a knight to his king, "Orochimaru-sama I have brought the girl as ordered."

Orochimaru's eyed him for a moment as if remembering his presence. "Ah Kimmimaru-kun, thank you for your assistance, you are dismissed.

Kimmimaru gave a bob of his head in confirmation, as he stood back up and without a backwards glance left the room, the doors slamming with a resounding and somehow damning _boom._

Orochimaru eyed me, analyzed me with his eyes, somehow making me feel naked, and the sorry excuse for clothes that I wore right now not helping me at all either. Apparently he like what he saw as he grinned darkly for a second before asking, "So tell me Hotaru-chan, how do you like your stay so far? Was the food I gave to your liking?"

For a second my tongue couldn't form words, my mouth opening and closing like a beached fish for about thirty seconds. Finally I was able to speak albeit hoarsely and quietly, "Yes sir, I loved it."

Despite not liking this man one bit, I had to give him respect. Or else he might kill me. Really simple as that to be honest, he probably would kill me anyways if I hadn't piqued his interest, so it was a bitter pill I easily swallowed if I wanted to get out of here alive.  
Orochimaru's grin widened slightly, and in a faux cheerful voice said, "I'm glad Hotaru-chan. I feel terrible for what I did to you and all the pain I caused. I wish there was something I could do to let you know I am sorry." He adopted a thoughtful expression, before turning his attention back to me, "So what is it that you wish for Hotaru-chan? Ask, and I will give it, within reason of course." The last said with a grin.

I gave a tentative nod as I thought furiously, thinking, _Should I ask if I could leave? It's worth a shot at least._

"Actually, sir I want…" My mouth stopped talking my mind in a whir as possibilities seemingly went through my mind against my will. It seemed my mouth seemed to take a mind of its own as I said, "I want…I want to get stronger." Hateful words I never knew I harbored poured out from mouth of its own volition as I looked on in horror, "I never want to be as weak as I was when those men experimented on me. I want to be able to destroy anyone who dares to touch me like that. I don't want to be weak like that _EVER AGAIN!_" I practically shouted at the end, any and all terror I harbored before was driven away by the strength of my rage and hate, that I was slightly scared of myself that I felt so much negative emotions.  
By the end of my little rant I was panting hard, my hands clenched so hard they were shaking, my nails making divots in my palms.

Orochimaru grin was the definition of the 'Cat who ate the canary.' As his smooth voice asked, "Are you sure Hotaru-chan? If you want to get stronger you cannot turn back. You will have to swear your loyalty to me if you wish for me to teach you."

My heart dropped into my stomach as my voice still laced with anger said, "I'm sure." My mind screamed at my body trying to tell myself to stop speaking, but the damage was already done, as Orochimaru said, "Good Hotaru-chan. We will have you formally sworn in at a later date, and we shall begin training when your body has healed from my men's careless actions."

A tap on the arm of his throne, and Kimmimaru again came into the room with a blank expression on his face. When he stood next to me he got onto his knee again, "Yes Orochimaru-sama?"

He waved his hand over to me, despite his minion not being able to see him do so, "Hotaru-chan here has agreed to join our ranks. Take her to her new room, and give her proper clothing as well. In the morning I want you to show her around the base so she does not get lost. "  
Another head bob, "Your will, Orochimaru-sama." He murmured, and getting back up turned towards me, "Follow me."

My body trembled after we exited the room. I could not believe what I had just said, what I had actually felt. It was like a horrible slimy monster just came out of my mouth spilling words of hate and anger.

Not only that but I had not even planned on saying anything like that all, my body had just decided to defy me as it spilled those words of hate, and surprisingly after, it felt like I had just gotten rid of some parasite that had been eating up at me for decades, likely going so far into my 'old' life.

I was so caught up in my loss of control over my emotions and body that I never even realized we arrived at our destination until Kimmimaru called out loudly, "Rowe-san!" My head snapped up instantly to see the pale teens face staring blandly back, "We have arrived at your new quarters."  
Looking inside my new home until further notice, I noticed it looked almost like the other room I was in. This one had a wardrobe, futon on wooden supports, with a desk and chair. Candles lined the four walls, giving out plenty of light in the small five meter, by six meter room. I gave a hoarse, "Thanks." I shuffled into my new room, feeling lost and dangerously near tears.

Kimmimaru didn't leave though, staying instead. When I turned towards him Kimmimaru stepped forward and placed his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes with a compassionate look, "I know Orochimaru –sama is scary sometimes. But he has never done wrong to his loyal servants. You have chosen the right path in joining us Hotaru." I guess my lost and scared look was noticeable enough that even Kimmimaru picked it up. I felt thankful that he had given me this advice despite knowing I would ditch Orochimaru the second I could.

I just gave him a weak grin and nod, not trusting myself to talk. Kimmimaru gave a satisfied nod, and then patted my head in affection, which I annoyingly swatted away. A twitch at the corner of Kimmimaru's mouth was seen, then gone in the next second I might have imagined his mouth moving at all.

He turned to exit my room but before he did he twisted his head to the side, looking me with one of his impassive eyes, "Good night Rowe-san, and know that you have made the right decision." And with that he left.

A minute after he left, I finally slumped into my futon, wrapping my arms around my legs my forgotten wings now curling around my entire small frame with my head bowed in despair as sobs racked my body.

I had just signed a contract with the Devil, and already I felt I had just lost my soul.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update but I couldn't get any internet for a bit because I was out in the boonies. :P. No internet for five days, bleh. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and any and all criticism is welcomed. See you next time.


End file.
